While the capacity of network connections has increased since the introduction of dial up, high speed connectivity is not ubiquitous in all regions. Also, bandwidth is not an unlimited resource and there is a need for solutions that improve the utilization bandwidth and also that address network performance issues.
Various solutions exist for improving network performance such as load balancing, bonding of links to increase throughput, as well as aggregation of links. In regards to bonding/aggregation various different technologies exist that allow two or more diverse links (which in this disclosure refers to links associated with different types of networks and/or different network carriers) are associated with one another for carrying network traffic (such as a set of packets) across such associated links to improve network performance in relation for such packets. Examples of such technologies include load balancing, WAN optimization, or ANA™ technology of TELoIP as well as WAN aggregation technologies.
Many of such technologies for improving network performance are used to increase network performance between two or more locations (for example Location A, Location B, Location N; hereinafter referred to collectively as “Locations”), where bonding/aggregation of links is provided at one or more of such locations. While the bonded/aggregated links provide significant network performance improvement over the connections available to carry network traffic for example from Location A to an access point to the backbone of a network (whether an Internet access point, or access point to another data network such as a private data network, an MPLS network, or high performance wireless network) (“network backbone”), the bonded/aggregated links are generally slower than the network backbone.
Prior art technologies including bonding/aggregation generally result in what is often referred to as “long haul” bonding/aggregation, which means that the bonded/aggregated links are maintained for example from Location A and Location B, including across the network backbone, which in many cases results in network impedance. As a result, while bonding/aggregation provides improved network performance for example from Location A to the network backbone, network performance across the entire network path for example from Location A to Location B, may be less than optimal because the technology in this case does not take full advantage of the network performance of the network backbone.
Multi-Protocol Label Switch (MPLS)
Multi-Protocol Label Switch (MPLS) is a technology framework developed by the Internet Engineering Task Force. MPLS can be a WAN virtualization using virtual routing and forwarding. It is the defacto technology used to build most carrier and enterprise networks, implemented with routers and switches. Notably, MPLS is protocol independent and can map IP addresses to MPLS labels MPLS improves network performance by forwarding packets (e.g. IP packets) from one network node to the next based on short path labels, avoiding complex lookups in a routing table. MPLS utilizes the concept of labels to direct data traffic, as a label associated with a packet generally contains the information required to direct the packet within an MPLS network. Generally speaking, a packet can enter an MPLS network through an MPLS ingress router or a provider edge/point-of-entry (PE) router, which encapsulates the packet with the appropriate labels. As the packet is transmitted along the MPLS network paths, various nodes in the network forward the packet based on the content of the labels. Sometimes a label switch router (LSR) switches or swaps the label(s) on a packet as it forwards the packet to the next node. When the packet leaves the MPLS network, an MPLS egress router or a provider edge (PE) router removes the label(s) from the packet and sends it on its way to the final destination. Typically, provider edge (PE) routers or their equivalent network elements sit on the edge of an MPLS network and act as an interface between the customer-side network and the MPLS core network. PE routers, as described above, can add or remove label(s) to incoming and exiting packets or data traffic. A single PE router may be connected to one or more customer networks. Within the MPLS core network, label switch routers (LSRs) receives incoming packets and routes or forwards the packets in accordance with their respective label information. LSRs can also swap or add label(s) to each packet.
It is also common practice for a customer who wishes to connect to an MPLS network to employ the use of customer edge (CE) routers or their equivalent network elements, which can be located on the customer premises. The CE routers can connect to one or more PE routers, which in turn connects to the MPLS core network.
MPLS can deliver a range of benefits to customers, including: convergence of voice and data networking, high performance for mission-critical and cloud applications, easy-to-manage or fully managed environments reducing operating cost, SLA based assurances, and so on. MPLS can be delivered with a variety of access technologies such as layer2, layer3, on the edge over the internet via IPSEC, and so on. In addition, MPLS itself is trending as a core networking technology with options to establish access edge points.
Routers may be any device including, without limitation, a router, switch, server, computer or any network equipment that provides routing or package forwarding capacity. Routers may or may not have routing tables. Routers may be implemented in hardware, software, or a combination of both. Routers may also be implemented as a cloud service and remotely configurable.
IPVPN/IPSEC
To improve security and confidentiality of data communicated over an MPLS network, Internet Protocol Security (IPSEC), a protocol suite for securing IP communication, may be adapted in addition to an MPLS network. With IPSEC VPN, the MPLS network is considered secured and trusted. IPSEC gateways can be any network equipment such as computers, servers, routers, or special IPSEC devices. IPSEC VPN is typically provisioned using a CE router connected to a broadband internet circuit. Alternatively, IPSEC may be implemented at the PE routers or device. AN MPLS network with IPSEC features is also sometimes also referred to as an IPSEC VPN or IPVPN network.
For example, IPSEC VPN can access into MPLS networks on the edge, which is a traditional low cost approach for branch connectivity. However, while typical IPSEC VPN can offer low price tag and reach, it lacks traffic prioritization/CoS capabilities and is hindered by poor provider Service Level Agreement (SLA) and/or Mean Time to Repair (MTTR). IPSEC VPN for MPLS Edge has not been innovated; there is a need to evolve this type of MPLS access, disrupt the market and create end-customer demand.
Generally speaking, the MPLS market in North America is growing quickly, however, price of MPLS is suffering from commoditization of private networks and from customer demand for lower prices. Despite such constraints, purchasing MPLS network can be as much as 30% more expensive compared to getting typical broadband network. Many customers are seeking an IPVPN solution with a lower price tag and increased bandwidth. For example, many MPLS customers seek an IPVPN backup solution on top of their primary network. These customers may also desire alternative network providers, technologies and implementations (e.g. 4G, other broadband solutions). Today IPVPN is typically purchased for cost and reach. However, IPVPN has numerous drawbacks such as the lack of traffic prioritization and CoS capabilities. IPVPN can also be hindered by poor provider service-level agreement (SLA) and mean time to repair (MTTR) on a given service or provider. There is thus a need for an innovative network solution that provides better network performance and quality of service.
Link Aggregation with MPLS
For customers who want to have an end-to-end VPN or MPLS network, at least one issue with MPLS networks is that they do not typically extend to the actual customer or client sites as the PE or ingress routers defining the “edge” of the MPLS network core are typically situated at network providers' premises. In order to maintain the high level of performance provided by an MPLS (with or without IPSEC) network, a good solution is required to connect the client site to the MPLS network at the PE routers. To date, some form of link aggregation technology has been occasionally adapted to fill the gap between the MPLS PE routers and the actual client site(s). However, in the current state of the art, most link aggregation technologies cannot connect to dissimilar or diverse carriers or connections. In addition, an MPLS network is typically sold as a private product or service and thus cannot offer diverse carriers or network providers, but rather require physical local loop to the end customer using the same carrier or network provider. Therefore, there exists a demand for a new system and method to allow for the utilization of diverse carriers and diverse connections via high-quality link aggregation in combination with a secured and trusted MPLS network.
There is a need for a system and method that addresses at least some of these problems, or at least alternatives.
In a market research, it has been discovered that the key drivers for corporations to choose a network architecture solution can be:                Demand for low-cost IP network services to converge business applications        Support for multiple access technologies        Cost competitiveness against MPLS and IPVPN        Support for traffic prioritization        
It is also shown that the most important reasons for deploying a network architecture solution can be:                Improved operational efficiency/lower OPEX        Improved service scalability (quick & simplified service deployment)        Link major company sites/facilities        Consolidate converged applications (voice, data, Internet, video)        Focus on core business while provider manages the routing        Reduce IT/Telecom staff        
It is further shown that the most important criteria for selecting WAN network architecture solution and services can be:                Security        Price and pricing structure complexity        Service reliability/QoS        Adequate guaranteed bandwidth        Service availability at key sites (geographic reach)        Performance/SLA guarantees        Operation/OPEX costs        Interoperability with existing network and access services        Self-service portals and customer support/customer care        Flexibility/scalability (quick service provisioning/bandwidth changes)        CAPEX/equipment costs (including ability to leverage existing CPE)        
Embodiments of the invention disclosed in this application can deliver one or more of the benefits described above, with the utilization of diverse carriers and diverse connections via high-quality link aggregation in combination with a secured and trusted MPLS network.